


Tompocalyse Has Begun!

by OrientalElf



Category: Christoph Waltz - Fandom, SPECTRE (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tompocalypse
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Betrayal, Blood, Bombs, Cure, Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, Girls with Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Love, Murder, Romance, Thriller, Unrequited Love, Violence, antidote, back stabbing, deadly virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrientalElf/pseuds/OrientalElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If an apocalypse happened between the Hiddlestoner's of the world, would you survive? </p>
<p>While filming in Hawaii Tom Hiddleston gets hit by a strange virus which unbeknownst to him is life threatening unless he can find a cure. As researchers report that a cure is impossible to develop within such time restraints, news reports from an anonymous source say an antidote can be found in three bottles of perfume recently released from Tom’s new fragrance. Soon news of a ridiculous sum of money rewarded to whomever can find the antidote and help save Tom’s life is spread all over the world causing fights, murder and even war to ensue. This was something Hiddlestoner’s, Harley and Laura would have never imagined until a bottle of perfume arrives at their door and the fight for survival begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End To All Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A little too much Walking Dead + uncontrollable imagination conjured this monstrous piece of writing up. I would love it if you had any comments or feedback and hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> #Checking myself into therapy now!

“I’m scared” I whispered.

“We’ve always been scared…” Laura answered.

“But this time…this time…” I crawled closer to her.

“If something happens to me reme- “ she moved away towards the wall.

“NO. Nothing is going to happen to you…” my voice trembled “…we promised, we promised remember…”, my eyes searched her face desperately.

“If it does, you know what to tell him…” she spoke nonchalantly.

An unpleasant silence fell upon the room as angry tears festered my eyes, how many times had we had this conversation? I wiped my chin with soot ridden hands as I tried not to remember, this was certainly not a good time to be weak.

“Have the bags been checked over?” she asked.

“…yes” I answered.

“…then it’s time” she nodded.

We crawled out of our hiding place covered head to toe in thick black soot as we laid low in the tall grass opposite the office block. Wee ooo ee oo, the sound of the morning raids could be heard skidding through the roads with their people firing gun shots at random. I buried my face into the ground and prayed that the shots wouldn’t hit us as they reversed the disheveled ambulance back towards the office block. More shots were fired towards the dumpster in front of us as we heard a woman shout, “Looks clear to me!”.

The pang of relief couldn’t have subdued any faster as my entire body tensed at the few foot steps jumping out of the vehicle and approaching nearer to us. Laura’s hand firmly clasped onto her gun as I bit my lower lip nervously and felt for my dagger, something wasn’t right. “This house here, remind me to look for supplies tomorrow, I heard Shane say there’s been reports of noise coming from it…” a girl spoke. The footsteps continued dangerously close as their rifles dragged through the unruly grass behind them, “Yeah…isn’t it strange that we blew this house up only a month ago yet still the grass grows around it?” another girl asked.

They took a few more steps towards us as I held my breathe, “Hey, what’s that reflecting in the grass, that shiny thing?” the girl asked. SHIT. It must have been my dagger, I had lifted it out of the sleeve slightly so I was ready to attack. Suddenly the footsteps came quickly as I saw Laura about to get up, “Yo! You two get back here now the general wants us!” an older woman screamed from the ambulance. The two automatically stopped in their tracks and ran back to the ambulance immediately after hearing this command. Within seconds the ambulance sped away into the distance as I tried to regulate my breathing, my head felt disturbingly light.

Laura peered towards the office block and back to me multiple times, we laid in the grass for what seemed an age before the exact moment had arrived when the two guards from inside came out to start their shift, they were oddly late today. A moment of silence passed by before they became distracted and began talking to one another about last night’s killings. Laura managed to maneuver herself into a crouching position while very carefully taking out a grenade from her bag. She signaled for me to do the same until we both were in the same position and both held guns in our hands. We crept slowly towards our targets until the grass began to thin and we would become visible, “On the count of three…”.

“One…” she whispered.

“Two…” we took the clips off the grenades.

“Three!” she shouted and we threw the grenades as hard as we could through the glass windows above the guards.

Startled one of the guards began shooting furiously while the other ran inside the building, we threw ourselves behind the dumpster as the loud explosion erupted. As the sound of glass and debris gradually softened we had our guns ready as we ran from behind the dumpster towards the entrance of the office building. The explosive was more deadly than I had thought killing not only the guards outside but also the entirety of the ground floor. 

We looked around for the lift in a frenzy before Laura had found it and pressed the button for the door to open, shaking slightly as I glanced towards the remnants of bodies splattered across the floor as the doors finally opened and we ran inside. As we pressed for the top floor the doors shut and the familiar sound of ambulance sirens could be heard in the near distance, “Prepare yourself…” Laura said.

“Whatever happens just find him and get him out okay!” I verbally reminded ourselves of the plan before glancing at the screen saying we had reached floor nine.

10, 11, 12, 13, 14. Ping.

The lift doors opened to a white spotless corridor. We had our guns cocked ready to shoot yet no one was there. It was eerily quiet as we warily stepped out scanning every surface, every possible alarm or bomb that could be planted on these perfect white walls. I glanced back every so often to kill any raiders that may had already made their way to the fourteenth floor, though as we stepped closer and closer to the set of sliding doors still no one had arrived.

It was as if someone was watching us, someone was expecting us all along.

The sign on the door said A&E as Laura pushed one of them slightly and peered through the small gap. She nodded for me to follow as we quietly crept into the dimly light but large operating theater. We noticed a big curtain to the right separating two sections of the room before Chopin’s Waltz in A Minor could be heard playing from the other side.

“Welcome girls….” a familiar voice answered us “…please come inside, just a little further now, just a little …further”, he seemed to be dragging the last word out purposely sending chills up my spine. Laura and I looked at each other knowing something was seriously wrong, were we being lead into a trap all along? 

Obviously our shadows could be seen lingering behind the curtain and it would be stupid to run now because he was already aware of our presence, the only way would be forwards and we both knew it. Laura stepped closer to the slit in the curtain and stuck her head quickly through the gap to take a candid shot at whoever was inside.

“Da da dum, da da dum…” the voice sang “…amazing isn’t it Tom, the lengths these so called Hiddlestoner’s would go to save your life…” the voice purred.

My ears pricked up when I heard Tom’s name being spoken and held onto my gun tightly, he was in here, Tom was in here, “Uhhh…stop. it. please.” Tom sounded drugged.

“Such a waste of purity for such a dear precious life like yourself….” the voice seemed to have changed direction “…what a shame so many had to die, do you want to see all your fans die Tom…is that what you want?” he continued.

We shifted our positions to the left of the curtain and fired a few more shots inside, Laura pulled me close so our shadows were concealed in the darkness, “Laura, he’s in there, we were right but need to move in closer…” my voice shook.

“Didn’t you say once, one fan admitted she’d even die for you if she could?”, we saw a figures shadow approach the light source and seemed to pick up an object, “…well, let’s see that in action, shall we?”. 

Bang. 

Laura’s body slid towards the ground, “No! Laura?…LAURA!”

Bang. Bang. Bang.

He shot Laura’s legs as I screamed at the horrific image of Laura’s body bleeding before me. She clutched her throat as she struggled for air, “No! Laura, please…please don’t leave me…” I hugged her face as I screamed through tears.

“Ha ha ha! I would even dare say, you have the most dedicated fans in the WORLD, wouldn’t you?” he said amused.

“You. Stop. I’ll. k…kill you.” Tom breathlessly spoke.

“I think your find Tom, that I’m going to kill you.”, the man spoke before lurching out from behind the curtain violently towards me. He yanked me by the hair and dragged me across the floor towards a small lamp in the middle of the room, “Where is it!“ he shouted.

”Let go of me you bastard!“ I screamed as he pushed my head down.

“Tell me or you will die!” he yelled in my ear.

“FUCK YOU!”, I yelled back before he slapped me so hard across the face I was sure my jaw was broken. Reeling from the pain on the floor, the room became a daze as my senses focused on the strong taste of blood in my mouth. “Tom. Tom, we…we…tried…”, I managed to get out before my eyes caught sight of the man grabbing his gun and aiming it directly at me. 

***

“Harley!”, Laura screamed as we hugged each other tightly at the airport.

“I can’t believe your here, we’re here, in London! Finally!”, I screamed.

“Yes, I know! Well we promised, we promised remember?”, Laura smiled.


	2. Never Stop Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this crazy fic guys, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Sorry in advance for the sad ending but we needed a sacrifice... 
> 
> *No fictional cats were hurt during the writing of this fic :)

London Heathrow Airport was crowded as usual as I waited nervously behind the cold metal bars of the arrivals doors. I zipped up my leather jacket for extra warmth as a mass of people began pouring out of the doors looking tired yet excited to be greeted by their loved ones.

I admit, I was totally shitting myself.

As only online friends planning our dreams for a new life in London seemed a little far fetched, yet here I was after two and a half years waiting to pick her up and move into our new apartment together.

“Harley!”, Laura screamed the instant she saw me. My heart beat furiously as I pushed passed a few people to get around to the main entrance before crashing into her with a tight embrace.

“I can’t believe your here, we’re here, in London! Finally!” I screamed.

“Yes, I know! Well, we promised, we promised remember?” Laura smiled.

“Haha, I know but I just can’t believe it’s really happening!” I squealed.

“I know argggggg!” Laura screamed as we jumped around in unison still clinging onto each other.

***

“So when do your belongings arrive again?” I asked her in the taxi.

“In about a week’s time, is everything we need already in the apartment?” she asked.

“Yes, though we’re missing some essentials. I thought we could go look at these together as I have terrible taste…“ I admitted.

“Sure, I can’t wait to see our apartment!” she expressed joyfully.

As the taxi pulled up outside our two bedroom apartment in Regent’s Street, Laura got out to admire the outside decor as I paid the taxi driver. 

“I still can’t believe we managed to get this…” she stared wide eyed.

“Right? The owner must have been on something when we applied for it?” I mumbled fiddling for the keys in my pocket.

“The photographs don’t do it justice…” she expressed walking over to touch the stained glass door.

“Wait till you see inside…” I teased as I walked over to open the door and left a very much shocked Laura standing there with her mouth wide open.

“Oh my god!” she shrieked as she picked up her luggage and stepped inside.

Hearing the door close and the exasperated ooh’s and aah’s of Laura, I slipped into the kitchen to put the kettle on and found a familiar cat curled up on the kitchen counter, “Come here you…” I cooed.

Cradling him in my arms I searched the dining room and study for my new housemate but eventually found her admiring the fire place in the living room, “…I’d like to introduce you to Loki” I said smiling as Laura’s eyes lit up.

“Ahhh! He’s adorable! You said you weren’t getting him till next week?” she approached me and took Loki in her hands as she made herself comfortable on the plush sofa. 

“Yes, but the vet said I could take him in earlier so I decided to pick him up a couple of days after I arrived. Seriously though he may look all cute and innocent but the other day he was stealing socks from my draw and hiding them!” we both laughed and agreed on how very fitting our name choice for him was.

“And how about Thor?” she questioned stroking a purring Loki on her lap.

“Well, the vet says he’ll be ready to pick up about next week…” I responded before hearing the kettle whine and left for the kitchen.

Coming back with two steaming mugs of tea we chatted about my time here after arriving in London before giving her a mini tour of the rest of the apartment. It was no lie we had landed on a gem with this property, the landlord was a french import and exports trader who had all sorts of properties lined up for rent in scattered parts of London. This apartment he particularly loved and said he’d only rent it out to those who would truly appreciate it’s Parisian style and finesse, luckily he took a shining to Laura so we hit gold!

As Laura unpacked her things and freshened up it was time to order a take away and spend some good old quality girl time on Tumblr together. We put on the TV to try and distract ourselves from the latest Tom pictures being mercilessly uploaded onto our dashboards, “GOD, can he stop being so perfect for Christ sake! I keep saying it but why can’t he just hurry up and get married or better than that just disappear for a while, my heart needs a break…” I huffed.

“Ha! Even if he was married or disappeared I still wouldn’t get over him…” Laura smirked turning up the volume to watch an incoming news report.

“Good evening, we come to you tonight with breaking news and perhaps a shock to a large number of fans. Tom Hiddleston, Hollywood actor best known for his role as Loki in the the movie franchise Thor, has been taken critically ill today after contracting a deadly skin virus in Hawaii. Sources have reported doctors at a private hospital are trying their best to find out what this virus is and exactly how he had come into contact with it….”

Laura and I stared blankly at the screen as I unconsciously saw in the corner of my eye the Tumblr dashboard exploding with posts as Loki began scratching his back on the corner of my laptop.

“Our Hawaii correspondent reports he is currently being held in an air tight room while skin tests are being taken out hourly. Although doctor’s say at this stage the virus isn’t yet deadly, Tom’s publicist and family are currently travelling to Hawaii to be with him at this time of need….”

“….fuck…” was all I could say as I reached for Laura’s arm in reassurance.

She looked back at me and placed her laptop on the coffee table before getting up and pacing the room, “I feel sick…” her voice was shaking.  


“Same here…” I admitted as my eyes burnt like fire.

“A correspondent from Tom’s perfume brand has also announced the cancellation for the grand opening of his new fragrance which was to be held in London next week…”

I brushed Loki away with my hand and grabbed the remote control to turn off the TV. After a couple of quiet moments Laura came and sat next to me resting her head in her hands, ”…do you think he’ll be alright?“ her voice quivered.

”…Well, he’s in doctor’s hands now right?“ my voice sounded uncertain, ”…with the sort of money his family has he’s sure to get the best treatment" I didn’t know whether I was trying to convince her or myself at this point.

Buzz Buzz, Buzz Buzz.

Laura’s phone vibrated on the coffee table as she slowly looked up and reached for it. I cast my eyes back down to my Tumblr dash and wiped the tears stained on my face, it seemed the Hiddlestoner’s were in as much shock as we were right now.

“For fuck sake!” Laura cursed and threw her phone on the carpet.

“What’s up?” I asked concerned.

“Paul…” she rolled her eyes and I just knew that knob-head ex-boyfriend of hers had worked out the location of where we were, “…what did he say?”

“He sent his condolences about Tom and said not to feel bad because he was sending a surprise round for me tomorrow morning…” she sighed and picked up Loki, “…well I’m exhausted, I’ll see you tomorrow okay…” she said nonchalantly as we wished each other goodnight and parted to our bedrooms.  
***

Ding dong.

I heard the door bell ring as I lazily clambered out of bed from a restless night’s sleep. I grabbed a towel and made my way absentmindedly down the stairs thinking of nothing else but tea at this point until I heard Laura squealing in the living room.

I poked my head round the door to see her sitting crossed legged on the carpet as she examined a familiar looking bottle in her hand, “…is that?” my croaky voiced asked her.

“…Never stop dreaming” she confirmed for me, “…it’s legit, he must have ordered this weeks in advance!” her smile grew wider as she took the bottle cap off and sniffed the fragrance. Loki walked slowly towards her and tried pawing at the glistening purple bottle reflecting off the sunlight, "I think he wants to smell it...” I teased watching Laura spraying a little on Loki before walking into the kitchen.

I had only taken a few steps forwards before hearing the most frightening scream I had ever heard in my life. It was so horrific it sounded almost alien as stumbled back into the living room, “What!” I cried seeing Laura holding a crying Loki up towards me in her hands.

“His skin Harley, look at his skin! It’s burning him, it’s burning his skin off!” she shrieked.


End file.
